The Black Cat
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: After Commander Sampson's niece, Celeste or more commonly known as "The Black Cat", joins DATS to help defeat Kurata and rogue Digimons with her martial arts fighting skills she has to juggle being in high-school, being part of DATS and being one of the best Martial artists in the world as well as handling the attention from a certain junior prodigy


_**The Black Cat**_

_**A/N: Enjoy and please Review ^-^**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

* * *

"_That Marcus Damon"_ she thought as a ring of students gathered in a circle to watch Marcus and troublemaker Tommo Whitaker fight

At a small distance away from the circle, she observed the fight begin and Marcus, as usual, had the upper hand and she was about to leave until from the corner of her eye she saw one of Tommo's friends about to run in to help

"_Victory without honour is nothing"_ she thought as she interceded with a flying kick knocking the boy down and when she was done she back flipped off of him allowing Marcus to deliver the final blow knocking Tommo down

"Hey next time you wanna fight someone wait your turn, punk" she said to the boy and whirled round to continue on her path as the others began murmuring things about it

"Hey do you know who she is?" she heard Marcus ask

"She's a new kid, she transferred here from England last month" Came the reply "No but she came from my cousin's school and he told me that they call her 'The black cat' she's really good at martial arts and is undefeated, everyone whose anyone knows about her cos people post videos of her matches on the internet and they say that if they make her mad she makes sure she is the last person they fight for a very long time. I don't think anybody knows her name"

She smirked from underneath her hood and picked up her pace as the footsteps behind her quickened and a hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing

"Hey stop" panted the voice of the hand. She turned round to see Marcus Damon standing there breathing "You walk fast"

She rolled her eyes "Can I help you with something?"

"I'd like to say thanks for saving my butt back there"

"You're welcome" she replied and continued but Marcus caught up with her

"Why'd you save me?"

"Cause it was the right thing to do"

Marcus received a call on his phone and answered before saying "Got it" twice before glancing at his watch and putting his phone away

"So you're the 'Black cat' huh?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

Out of nowhere a small orange Dinosaur appeared starling them both  
"Agumon!"

"Who are you?" it asked  
"I was about to ask you the same thing since you're obviously a Digimon"

"You know about Digimon?" Marcus enquired, forgetting to be angry at Agumon

"Duh"  
Marcus whipped out a strange looking device which sucked Agumon in with a surprised yell and then flipped her over his shoulder and ran off

"Marcus Damon put me down this instant before I push you off of this bridge so help me!" she yelled trying in vain to get off but to avail as he carried her to a building attracting many glances from pedestrians passing by until he set her down in an elevator after pressing the button to go up

"Marcus Damon what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Wait! I know you're pretty mad at me right now but just give this place a chance before you kill me" he pleaded and the doors opened so he grabbed her by the elbow and ran to the desk in the centre

"Sir I've got the Black Cat"

"Good work Damon"

"The Black Cat?" A purple haired girl enquired

"The one who took down Lars Thorpe with a single kick?" A girl with short blonde hair added

"The one and only" Marcus grinned  
"Will somebody please fill me in as to what's going on?"

"We are a specialised team called DATS who send wild Digimon back to the Digital world. I am Commander Sampson and this is my partner Kudamon" he continued to introduce everyone and their Digimon partners and when he was finished she asked

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

He took off his shades and smiled "You should"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed pointing at him "You're my Uncle Sam!"

He nodded chuckling "I haven't been called that in a while"

She karate chopped him in the arm causing him to wince and massage it

"You've gotten stronger than I remember"

"You said you'd visit and you've gone old"  
"I couldn't and I'm not that old"

"When compared to a Dinosaur from the Cretaceous period"

"Boss can you let me out now? I hate being stuffed into small places" Agumon's voice came from the small device and Marcus released him saying "Sorry Agumon, I almost forgot about you"

Agumon 'Humphed' before saying  
"Hey you're the Black Cat!"

"Yep"  
"This is so cool! Everyone in DATS are massive fans of you and here come the others, hey do you have anything to eat?"

"Agumon!" Marcus exploded

"Sorry Boss, I'm just hungry"

"I think I've got a chocolate bar or two in my bag"

She dove her hand into her bag and produced two chocolate bars which she gave to Agumon who ate them in a single gulp

"Thank you! You're my new best friend!"

"Hey what about me?"

"Sorry Boss, you're my best friend too"

"These are my friends Yoshi and her partner Lalamon, that's Thomas and his partner Gaomon" Marcus introduced her to a blonde haired boy and a short red hair

"Hey you're the Black Cat right?" Thomas asked

"Yep"

"Pleased to meet you" Yoshi said

"Same here, I'm-"

"Oh my gosh! It's the Black Cat!" Lalamon squealed buzzing around her excitedly

"Yeah I'm the Black Cat"

"Alright Lalamon, calm down" Yoshi laughed

"So what type of martial arts do you do?" Gaomon questioned  
"Advanced Judo, Aikido, Karate and a lot of self taught moves and Nerve attacks"

"Nerve attacks?"

"Yeah like this" She grabbed Marcus's wrist and twisted his arm back and held his hand at his shoulder blade causing him to yell in pain

"You know this move?" she asked

"Yeah" he muttered through gritted teeth

"So you know what happens when I twist your wrist?"

"Uh-huh"

She released him saying "That's for manhandling me, next time I'll make sure that I finish the nerve attack"

"You manhandled the Black Cat?" Lalamon choked "I'm surprised she didn't finish you off with that high kick that she did to that Swedish guy, what was his name? Oh yeah Lars Thorpe"

"Or the Face-slam that she did to that other guy" Yoshi added

"That guy deserved it" she replied shrugging and cracking her knuckles

"Hey, what's your real name?" Thomas asked out of the blue  
"Pardon?" she asked, surprised

"Nobody knows your name because you're dubbed 'The Black Cat' so what is your name?"

"My name is-" she began but was cut off

"Celeste Evangeline Sampson!" a voice rang through the enormous room

The owner of the voice was a tall black haired man in a dark suit who had a striking resemblance to Commander Sampson except for the fact that he was older. This man was General Sampson, Commander Sampson's senior officer

She flinched and muttered "I hate that name" before saying "Hi dad"

"Now is that any way to greet your old man?" he asked holding out his arms as if for a hug

She ran at him and rugby tackled him at full speed causing him to fall and grunt in pain

"I said I'd tackle you the next time I saw you"

"I was hoping you'd forget" he muttered standing up as he dusted himself off "You still got that device that I gave you?"

"Always" she replied producing a Digivice from her bag

"Good, good" he muttered "Would you like to join DATS?"

"Sure"

"Great, your teammates and your uncle will talk you through what to do, I'll visit you later" he said ruffling her hair "I've got a lot of work to do"

"Seeya dad"

"Bye Celeste"

With that he walked off and Marcus smirked at her

"Celeste Evangeline Sampsonhuh?"

She rolled her eyes and karate chopped him in the arm

"I hate that name"

Marcus just smirked "So…_Celeste_-"

"Do you want me to face slam you right here right now?"

"No"

"Then don't save my name like that"

"Sheesh, I won't, just don't kill me"

"Good"


End file.
